


Джек просыпается

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек и его сны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джек просыпается

Джеку пять и все стены его комнаты в его же рисунках кораблей. Они не очень-то аккуратные, и не похожи на те корабли, которые изображены в старой книге с непроизносимым названием. Но он не отчаивается, ведь если приложить достаточно усилий, все обязательно получится. Так говорит папа и у Джека нет оснований ему не верить.   
Джек спит, и ветер пронизывает его насквозь. Джек спит и видит бесконечно синюю даль. Джек спит и слышит шум волн. Джек спит.

Джеку семь и он читает про мальчика, который сбежал из дома, чтобы стать моряком. Учительница окликает его в третий раз, и только тогда он поднимает голову, отрываясь от волшебных летучих рыб, которые мальчик и его друг ловят, натянув сетку на палубе.*   
Учительница говорит, что он будет наказан, отбирает книгу и не отдает ее до окончания уроков, что расстраивает Джека гораздо больше, чем три часа, проведенные в кабинете для наказаний.  
Он приходит домой, и стены его комнаты все так же в рисунках кораблей. Он значительно продвинулся в навыках рисования, но до идеала ему далеко - он знает, каким должен быть корабль, но изобразить его никак не получается. Мама даже предлагала пойти в художественную школу, но там нужно было учиться рисовать слишком много ненужного, лишнего - людей, деревья, дома. Джека интересуют только корабли. Ну и может, земля. Где-то далеко на горизонте.   
Джек спит, и он насквозь мокрый. Джек спит и вода на его губах соленая. Джек спит и чувствует под руками руль. Джек спит.

Джеку двенадцать и он в первый раз выступает на конференции. Не просто перед одноклассниками, а перед совершенно незнакомыми людьми. Они не знают, что любое публичное выступление Джека о кораблях. Они не будут ставить ставки, как же в этот раз Счастливчик выкрутится, ведь тема доклада "Мое любимое животное". Джек неуверенно начинает, втягивается - и его уже не остановить, он заливается соловьем о прекрасных кораблях времен наполеоновских войн. Он знает, что еще недостаточно хорош, и даже не может выговорить часть слов, которые нужны для серьезного анализа, но он помнит, что если приложить достаточно усилий, все обязательно получится.   
Стены его комнаты увешаны распечатками кораблей, но Джек не перестает рисовать. Он верит, что когда-нибудь у него получится нарисовать, корабль, который он видит, закрывая глаза.  
Джек спит, и рокот моря не дает ему заснуть. Джек спит и слышит крепкую ругань, которую никогда не слышал наяву. Джек спит заряжает мушкет. Джек спит.

Джеку пятнадцать и дискотека невероятно скучная. Девчонки танцуют в центре зала, периодически стреляя глазами в сторону парней, которые жмутся по углам. Скоро диджей включит медленную музыку и самые смелые пригласят девчонок на танец. Джек уже готов это сделать, потому что стоять у стенки ужасно скучно, а он обещал Пуллингсу не оставлять его одного. Тот влюблен и совершенно точно не решится пригласить Кэти на танец, так что они оттирают стену уже второй час.   
Объявляют белый танец, и ко всеобщему удивлению, Кэти решительно подбегает к Пуллингсу и тянет его в центр зала. Тот краснеет, бледнеет, но послушно идет за возлюбленной, и даже кладет ей руки на талию. Джек считает себя свободным и отправляется домой. Можно было бы пересмотреть Хорнблауэра или почитать про него же. Но все планы летят в тартарары, потому что на него налетает какой-то мелкий белобрысый парень с папкой в руках. Листы из папки выпадают и разлетаются. Джек тяжело вздыхает и наклоняется, чтобы помочь собрать. На большинстве листов изображены животные, но на нескольких изображен корабль. Корабль, который Джек пытается нарисовать всю свою жизнь. Рисунки несовершенны, но все же лучше, чем те, что висят у него на стенах.  
Кэти выходит из клуба, крепко держа Пуллингса за руку и царственно говорит, что Стивен может ее не провожать, потому что у нее есть куда более надежный защитник. Парень не реагирует, пока не собирает все листы, кроме того, что сейчас в руках у Джека, рассеяно кивает, хотя Кэти уже давно утащила все так же не сопротивляющегося Пуллингса, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.   
\- Это же "Сюрприз"? - Джек не верит, наверняка этот парень просто случайно нарисовал похожий корабль, ведь для дилетантов они практически все на одно лицо.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - парень напрягается, такое чувство, что еще немного и он убежит. - Он мне снился долгое время, вот я его и нарисовал.  
И нет, Джек совсем не может позволить ему убежать.  
На стене появляется еще один рисунок, не его руки, но с его кораблем.  
Джек спит, и кто-то аккуратно обрабатывает его кровоточащий висок. Джек спит и слышит звуки музыки, и вторящий им шум волн. Джек спит и растирает на пальцах канифоль. Джек спит.

Джеку двадцать и он самый счастливый человек на свете. Он стоит за рулем небольшой яхты, и пусть на ней нет орудий, называется она как-то совершенно безвкусно, что-то вроде "Сара" или "Китти", до фрегата она, мягко говоря, не дотягивает, а экипаж состоит из одного человека - Стивена, но ветер бьет Джеку в лицо, волны бьются о борт, а Стивен сидит на носу и щурится от яркого солнца. Определенно, Джека не зря прозвали счастливчиком.

**Author's Note:**

> * - одна из моих любимых детских книг - "Приключения капитана Солнышкина". Разумеется, Джек, живущий в Англии, не мог ее читать, но простите мне эту отсылку


End file.
